


Вторая мутация Чарльза Ксавьера

by LazyRay



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Есть одна вещь, которая меня беспокоит... – проговорил Хэнк задумчиво. – Ваша вторая мутация.<br/>- У меня нет второй мутации, – напомнил Чарльз.<br/>- Вот именно! – мохнатая синяя лапа стукнула по столу. – У любого известного нам телепата есть вторая мутация! У Джин – телекинез, у мисс Фрост – ее защитная оболочка! А у вас... Может быть, она есть, и мы просто не понимаем, что это вторая мутация? – развил свою мысль Хэнк. – Что бы это могло быть?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Вторая мутация Чарльза Ксавьера

**Author's Note:**

> _Фанфик намечался как стебный, так что там понамешено героев из старых фильмов и немного из "Первого класса". Никуда не делась из Братства и Эмма._   
>  _Идеи для второй мутации брались из всяческих фиков, моих собственных идей, фэндомных шуток и пр. Сколько вспомнила. Продолжать можно до бесконечности._

\- Есть одна вещь, которая меня беспокоит... – проговорил Хэнк задумчиво, глядя на собравшихся сквозь золотистую жидкость в своем бокале.  
\- Всего одна? – хохотнула Ороро, взмахнув рукой в сторону представителей Братства мутантов, удобно устроившихся на «своей», весьма малолюдной половине стола.  
Повелительница грозы всегда была несколько злопамятна. А учитывая, что даже Зверь начал пьянеть, ничего удивительного, что у осторожной Ороро развязался язык. С той стороны стола («Ну почему бы нам не сделать круглый стол? Что за глупое разделение?» – всегда огорчался Чарльз, на что Магнито закатывал глаза и отвечал, что не собирается вступать в число его рыцарей) – с той стороны (обычного прямоугольного) стола Мистик презрительно повела обнаженным синим плечиком. Она практически никогда не прикасалась к спиртному, и потому была в числе немногих трезвых мутантов на сборище этого года. Помимо несовершеннолетних. И Логана, само собой, который при всем желании не мог долго оставаться опьяненным никакой субстанцией. И, конечно, Эммы, которая хоть и вынуждена была являться на их сборища («ну, спасибо, Эрик!»), но никогда не пила с ними, наотрез отказываясь верить честным голубым глазам Чарльза: Эмма была непоколебима в своей уверенности, что Чарльз Ксавьер – самое страшное создание на планете («нам, телепатам, виднее», – говаривала она).  
Итак, две девушки скрестили взгляды. Усаженный во главе стола Чарльз вздохнул и, желая предотвратить бедствие, обратился к Хэнку:  
\- Так что тебя беспокоит?  
\- Ваша мутация, профессор, – признался Хэнк.  
Чарльз изумился. Собравшиеся мутанты с интересом уставились на Хэнка, и даже Ороро с Мистик отложили свои гневные переглядки: Хэнк был единственным человеком, которого совершенно не беспокоила телепатия Чарльза, более того, Хэнк даже разрешил тому беспрепятственно читать любые свои мысли в любое время дня и ночи. Даже Магнито опасался давать Чарльзу такой карт-бланш... хотя в последние годы, после Примирения (очередную годовщину которого они и отмечали сегодня), Магнито все реже и реже появлялся в своем шлеме.  
\- Моя телепатия? – уточнил Чарльз немного растерянно.  
Глава Братства мутантов свел брови на переносице и угрожающе уставился на Хэнка: Магнито все еще упивался возможностью открыто выказывать все свои чувства к Профессору Х, – своему Чарльзу! – и пользовался любым случаем. Чарльз находил это очень трогательным и не спешил обуздывать его.  
\- Нет. – Хэнк хмурился. – Ваша вторая мутация.  
Изумленный шепоток пронесся по комнате. Теперь все взгляды были сосредоточены на профессоре Ксавьере.  
\- У меня нет второй мутации, – напомнил Чарльз.  
\- Вот именно! – мохнатая синяя лапа стукнула по столу. – У любого известного нам телепата есть вторая мутация! У Джин – телекинез, у мисс Фрост – ее защитная оболочка! А у вас...  
\- О. – Все, что сказал Чарльз.  
И не будь они уже не первый час за столом, возможно, на этом все бы и закончилось.  
\- Может быть, она есть, и мы просто не понимаем, что это вторая мутация? – развил свою мысль Хэнк. – Что бы это могло быть?  
Изумленные взгляды сменились на изучающие.  
Чарльз поежился.

 

**1**

\- Цвет глаз? – поторопился предложить Чарльз.  
Кто знает, что они ему насочиняют!  
\- Не мешайте! – рявкнул Хэнк и выпил залпом свою стакан. – Не все так просто.  
Он забубнил себе под нос, перечисляя все возможности Чарльза, тут же обрывая себя и указывая, что все это только производные его телепатии.  
Чарльз нервно налил себе еще скотча. И молча выпил. А потом подумал и повторил.

 

**2**

\- У нашего уважаемого Профессора, определенно, мутировавшее любопытство, – веско сказала Эмма, храбрая женщина Эмма. – Ни у одного разумного существа любопытство настолько не перевешивает инстинкт самосохранения.  
Чарльз ответил ей ядовитым взглядом: эти два телепата едва могли ужиться в одной стране, не говоря уже об одной комнате.  
Магнито как можно незаметнее согласно кивнул Эмме, но тут же утешительно улыбнулся Чарльзу и налил ему еще. Он собирался ночевать в поместье и не желал ссориться. У него были большие планы на грядущую ночь.  
«Я все видел, – обиженно буркнул ему Чарльз в мыслях. – Ты согласен с этой ужасной женщиной».  
Магнито поморщился и потер лоб: обиженные телепаты не всегда рассчитывали силу своего мысленного ответа. Особенно если они уже порядком набрались.

 

**3**

\- О, я знаю: это способность регулярно доводить меня до белого каления и как-то выживать при этом, – пробормотал Магнито.  
\- Я думаю, что секрет моей выживаемости скорее всего в оргазмах, до которых я тебя столь же регулярно довожу, – безмятежно отозвался Чарльз.  
Присутствующие возмущенно застонали, а Магнито не смог сдержать довольной и немного мечтательной улыбки.  
А уж стоило ему представить, с каким ужасом Чарльз вспомнит свои слова на следующее утро...

 

**4**

\- Способность внушать людям любовь с первого взгляда? – неуверенно предложила Джин.  
Присутствующие тихо вздохнули: все знали, что девушка одно время была отчаянно влюблена в своего дражайшего профессора, пока наконец-то не утешилась со Скоттом.  
\- Это уже применение его телепатии. Чарльз бы никогда! – Отрезал Магнито.  
Чарльз благодарно улыбнулся:  
«Спасибо, мой друг».  
«Надеюсь, ты внушил ей любить Скотта до конца ее дней».  
«Эрик, я бы никогда!»  
Эрик недоверчиво хмыкнул и метнул неприязненный взгляд на Джин.  
Немного льстящей, но, безусловно, не устающей поражать Чарльза второй мутацией самого Эрика была способность ревновать Чарльза ко всему живому. И неживому: Чарльз был уверен в причастности Эрика к пропаже своего любимого пледа.

 

**5**

\- Это способность выносить и родить ребенка, – предположил Пётр. – Что?  
\- Ничего, – вздохнул Чарльз. – Не ожидал от тебя. Одно дело юные ученицы... В любом случае, к сожалению, нет.  
\- Иначе по поместью уже бегало бы с полдюжины читающих мысли металлокинетиков, – вставила Мистик.  
Чарльз только улыбнулся.  
\- Ты родил бы от меня ребенка? – поинтересовался Магнито с внезапным хищным блеском в глазах.  
\- И не одного, – спокойно подтвердил Чарльз.  
\- Зверь, послушай, Зверь, – Магнито внезапно соскочил с места, – скажи, насколько возможно...  
Они подхватил Хэнка за руку и увлек его в уголок, чтобы оживленно начать что-то обсуждать шепотом.  
Чарльз послушал немного и закрыл лицо руками:  
\- Я уже жалею и об одной своей мутации.

 

**6**

\- На самом деле проф прячет под одеждой щупальца? – выкрикнул Алекс и заливисто засмеялся.  
А вроде уже давно взрослый человек.  
\- Алекс, – вздохнул Чарльз с расстроенным видом.  
\- Ну, вообще-то... – начал Эрик, расплываясь в масляной улыбочке.  
«Молчи, Эрик».  
«Я хотел сказать...»  
«Я знаю, что ты хотел сказать».  
«Шлем надену».  
«Эту мысль я прочитаю и со шлемом».  
«Но...»  
«Эрик. Пожалуйста».  
«Ладно, ладно, – неожиданно покладисто уступил Эрик. – В конце концов, им и в самом деле незачем знать, что именно у тебя под одеждой».

 

**7**

\- Умеет превращаться в животное, – совсем уж нетрезвым голосом пробормотал Шон.  
\- О боже! – изумился Чарльз. – В кого же?  
\- В котенка? – сладким голосом предположила Мистик. – Крохотного, пушистого, с синими глазищами?  
\- Или сфинкса, – съязвил Магнито.  
«Спишь на кушетке».  
«Я ее выкинул еще в прошлый раз».  
«Значит, на полу».  
«Чарльз! Чарльз? Чарли?»  
Обиженное молчание.

 

**8**

\- Вы все попутали, он не превращается, он может превратить кого-нибудь!  
Сладкий голосок. Ах, Энджел. До сих пор помнит?  
\- Он обещал превратить меня в пятилетнюю девочку, – мрачно заявил Логан.  
На Чарльза воззрились несколько пар осуждающих глаз.  
\- Ментально, – слабым голосом возразил Чарльз. – Не физически.  
\- Нехорошо, – протянула Ороро уже заплетающимся голосом.  
Чарльз поник.  
\- Это же Логан! – рявкнул Магнито. – Значит, он заслужил!  
Никто не обратил на него внимание. О ревности, простите, неприязни Эрика к Логану знали даже новички. Даже в Братстве. Да что там, даже не мутанты. Спроси любого на улице.  
Но Чарльз послал ему теплый благодарный взгляд, и Эрик довольно подумал, что «кушетка» отменяется.

 

**9**

\- Он не знает, что такое похмелье, – поделилась воспоминанием юности Мистик.  
\- Маленькие радости телепатов, – отмахнулась Джин со знанием дела.  
Чарльз компанейски подмигнул ей. Девушка чуть порозовела и виновато покосилась на, к счастью, ничего не замечающего Скотта. Магнито шумно вздохнул и еще ближе передвинул свой стул к креслу Профессора. Еще немного, и он будет сидеть у Чарльза на коленях.

 

**10**

\- Он может дотронуться до Роуг, и ему ничего не будет.  
Пожалуй, стоило запретить юным появляться на этих пьянк... сборищах. Но в самом начале, когда мир был еще таким шатким, присутствие детей казалось таким важным, казалось столь необходимым показать им возможность мирных отношений. Поздно сожалеть.  
Коллективный вздох изумления взметнул занавески, а в случае Шона – опрокинул его бокал. К счастью, пустой.  
\- Это правда, – счастливо улыбнулась Роуг.  
Под недоверчивые вскрики и требования доказательства Роуг встала и подошла к Чарльзу. Пиво придало ей смелости, и, не смущаясь взглядов, она стянула одну перчатку и кончиками пальцев дотронулась до протянутой ей навстречу руки Чарльза. Все затаили дыхание (Эрик потемнел лицом и сжал кулаки).  
Ничего не произошло. С Чарльзом, по крайней мере.  
\- Хватить думать о моей груди! – возмущенно вскричала Роуг и помчалась за Бобби, размахивая обнаженной рукой.  
\- Она скопировала твои способности, – пробормотал Эрик, ощупывая руку Чарльза и окидывая его встревоженным взглядом.  
\- Со мной все в порядке, – тепло улыбнулся Чарльз. – Правда.  
«И спасибо за беспокойство».  
«Но как?»  
Чарльз только лукаво улыбнулся.

 

**11**

\- Он умеет одним взглядом заставить замолчать плачущего младенца, – вспомнила Ороро.  
\- Телепатия, – отмахнулся Чарльз с улыбкой.  
«Когда это ты с ней успокаивал младенцев?»  
«Эрик».  
«И откуда он взялся, этот младенец?»  
«Эрик... право же».  
«Ты не ответил!»  
«Держи свою ревность при себе. И поставь меня на место!»  
«Вот еще!» – Эрик перетянул Чарльза из его кресла к себе на колени.  
«Тут дети!»  
«Да спят уже твои дети».  
«Ох».  
Младшее поколение, действительно, уже вовсю клевало носом.  
«Ох, – передразнил Магнито. – Закусывай почаще».

 

**12**

\- Он может выудить акулу из вод, где они в жизни не водились, – поддразнила Мистик.  
\- Это не мутация, – отпарировал Чарльз, уютно свернувшийся у Магнито на коленях. – Это хобби.

 

*******

\- Так. – Логан встал. – Пошло непотребство.  
Пётр тоже встал, лишь слегка качнувшись:  
\- Пора уложить деток.  
Мистик потянулась:  
\- А Магнито пора уложить Профессора.  
Чарльз ничего не сказал вслух, но, видимо, ответил Мистик мысленно, судя по тому, как она фыркнула и закатила глаза. Однако Чарльз не стал протестовать, когда Магнито поднялся с ним на руках и пошел из комнаты. Кресло потянулось следом.


End file.
